Quer sair comigo?
by T. F. Summerby
Summary: Lílian e Tiago estão em seu sétimo ano. Lílian odeia Tiago, mas eles se tornam amigo quando ele promete não mais chamála para sair. Como isso vai acabar?Tradução de: Will you go out with me?


**Quer sair comigo?**

Tradução de "_Will you go out with me_?"

Capítulo Um

SÓ AMIGOS

– LÍLIAN, QUER SAIR comigo? – Tiago Potter perguntou à ruiva dos olhos verde-vivos pela centésima vez desde que ele a conheceu sete anos atrás.

– Não, me deixe em paz, Potter. – Lílian Evans respondeu, obviamente muito irritada com um certo garoto de cabelos negros e bagunçados, de olhos castanho-claros com óculos, alto, do sétimo ano, que havia acabado de convidá-la para sair.

Lílian começou a andar, mas Tiago a seguiu, como ele sempre fazia. Ela se preparou para a próxima pergunta que ela sabia que provavelmente sairia dos lábios dele.

– Por quê? – Ele perguntou, estupidamente.

– Porque. Eu. Não. Gosto. De. Você. Conseguiu entender?

– Sim – resmungou ele, ao que ela foi embora. Ele juntou bastante coragem e falou: – Mas marque minhas palavras! Você, Lílian Evans, vai sair comigo um dia!

– E porcos vão voar. – zombou ela, sem olhar para ele, mas caminhou embora.

Tiago a observou se retirando e seu longo cabelo vermelho nadando atrás e suspirou.

– Problemas com garotas, Pontas?

Tiago olhou em volta e viu seus melhores amigos Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew vindo do vagão deles, parecendo satisfeitos.

Sirius Black era alto, com longos cabelos negros que caíam em seus ombros. Sendo alto e um pouco mais baixo que Tiago, mas aproximadamente do mesmo tamanho que os outros do grupo, que forma "os Marotos". Eles eram conhecidos como os encrenqueiros da escola. Sirius também tinha grandes olhos castanhos que alguém poderia se perder neles. Muitas das garotas as quais ele teve encontros, alegaram isso. Ele era conhecido como o brincalhão do grupo deles e excelente em Poções.

Remo Lupin também era alto, talvez algumas polegadas a menos que Sirius, mas tinhas cabelos loiros cor-de-areia em vez de cabelos pretos. Ele também tinha olhos castanhos, porém mais escuros que os de Sirius. Ele não tinha muitos encontros porque ele recusava a maioria das garotas, e nunca chamou ninguém para qualquer lugar, exceto para a pista de dança. Ele era conhecido como o pensativo e era brilhante em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Pedro Pettigrew era o trapalhão do grupo. Um garoto pequeno, bem menor que os outros. Ele tinha cabelos loiros claros e olhos azuis acinzentados. Nenhuma garota já quis sair com ele, porque ele era muito baixo e rechonchudo. Ele não era um encrenqueiro, mas acompanhava os encrenqueiros, mesmo assim. Ele não era muito bom em nenhuma matéria, e geralmente copiava os exercícios dos seus amigos, o que resultou em apenas dois NOM's.

– É, problemas com garotas – suspirou ele, indo ver para onde Lílian tinha ido, na outra área do trem.

– Me parece mais como problemas com Lílian Evans – falou Sirius, brincando.

– É, eu me pergunto porquê ela não quer sair comigo. – matutou Tiago. Seus olhos se vitrificaram e ele ficou em seu estado "Estou no Mundo da Lua". Eles todos entraram no vagão antes de perceberem que Tiago estava "no Mundo da Lua".

– Pontas? _Pontas? _PONTAS? VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ? – berrou Sirius. Ele bateu na cabeça de Tiago como um toque extra.

– Que? Ai! Almofadinhas! Por que você bateu na minha cabeça? – perguntou Tiago enquanto passava a mão no local em que Sirius havia batido. _Se isso fosse um desenho, haveria um grande galo na minha cabeça, agora. _Tiago pensou, com uma careta.

– Você está bem, Pontas?Nós pensamos que tínhamos perdido você por um momento. – falou Remo.

– É, eu estou bem, obrigado _Aluado_. – disse Tiago sarcasticamente, sorrindo com desdém para Sirius. Sirius esticou sua língua, fazendo com que Tiago esticasse a sua língua para ele. E ambos começaram uma "guerra de caretas".

– Parem! Isso é muito imaturo! – falou Remo, tirando as mãos de Tiago das orelhas dele. Pedro seguiu seu exemplo e tirou as mãos de Sirius do nariz dele.

– Ah! Eu ganhei! – anunciou feliz, Tiago.

– Hum-hum!Eu fiz a última careta! – falou Sirius, tentando se livrar de Pedro para continuar.

– Nam! Eu fiz!

– Eu fiz!

– Eu fiz!

– Eu fiz!

– Parem! – gritou Remo, fazendo com que eles olhassem pra ele. Tiago ficou sem graça e Sirius corou.

Remo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Ótimo, agora sentem-se.

Sirius e Tiago sentaram-se um perto do outro. Pedro se sentou em frente a eles. Remo sentou-se ao lado de Pedro.

– Agora, Tiago... você não tem que ir a algum lugar?

– Santo Merlin! Eu tenho que falar com os Monitores! – falou Tiago, levantando e saindo do vagão, deixando para trás três amigos que estavam à gargalhadas.

– Agora, se nosso Monitor-Chefe chegasse aqui... – Tiago ouviu a voz de Lílian falando. Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. _Perfeito. Agora eu posso convencê-la que sou perfeito pra ela! _Ele entrou no vagão com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

– Desculpe, eu me atrasei, fui detido... – ele falou, com um grande sorriso para Lílian. Ele viu o queixo dela cair.

– Você.. você é o Mo-Monitor-Chefe? – ela gaguejou.

– Claro, Lílian querida! – ele falou. Ela apenas ficou parada, em choque. Todos os Monitores começaram a cochichar uns para os outros. Todos eles já tinham ouvido falar sobre Tiago Potter e os Marotos, que eram as pessoas que mais entravam em confusão em Hogwarts. Com certeza aquilo era mais alguma de suas travessuras? – Como diz meu bonito distintivo – disse ele, sorrindo sarcasticamente. Ela olhou para o distintivo e se acalmou.

– Muito bem, Potter, nós vamos discutir isso depois. Antes disso, porém, precisamos dizer para os Monitores o que esperamos deles. – Ela disse, com um tom de quem vai deixar isso passar bem.

– Bem, o que estamos esperando? – ele perguntou, "inocentemente".

O resto do tempo, Tiago ficou quieto, esperando até o fim, quando ela gritaria com ele. _Pena que isso tem que acontecer_, ele pensou. Ele a assistiu quando ela se alongava mais e mais sobre alguma coisa , provavelmente as obrigações. Ao que ele a assistia, seu cérebro estava lembrando da primeira vez que ele percebeu que gostava dela.

– Flashback –

– _Ei, Sirius, Como foi seu verão? – Um Tiago de 15 anos de idade perguntou ao seu melhor amigo, Sirius._

– _Bom, Sirius. Vamos procurar Remo._

– _Tudo bem – Enquanto eles andaram para procurar Remo, Tiago estava brincando por aí com Sirius e não estava olhando para onde estava indo quando bateu em uma ruiva muito bonita._

– _Ah, me desculpe... – ele começou a se desculpar antes que ela se virasse. Ele se chocou – Evans?_

– _Potter, olhe para onde você está indo na próxima vez – ela falou, se levantando e se apressando para acompanhar seus amigos em seu vagão._

_Tiago e Sirius procuraram em muitos vagões antes de acharem o que Remo estava._

– _Quando ela ficou tão atraente? – Tiago perguntou a Sirius e Remo._

– _Quem? – perguntou Remo._

– _Lílian! – Tiago disse, chocado que ele não sabia._

– _Eu não sei, mas cara, ela teve um ótimo verão – disse Sirius, acompanhando-o._

– _Sim, até o fim desse ano, ela será minha namorada. – Tiago anunciou, triunfantemente._

_Sirius e Remo começaram a rir._

– _O que quer... que você... diga... Pontas... – Sirius disse entre risadas._

– _Você não pode estar possivelmente falando sério? – Remo perguntou._

– _Sim, eu estou. – Sirius falou._

– _Não você, Pontas._

– _Mas eu sou Sirius._

– _Legal então. Você não pode realmente estar sendo sincero? – Ele perguntou, olhando para Tiago._

– _Sim, eu estou. Por que eu não estaria? – Tiago respondeu._

– _É apenas que... ela te odeia, amigo – Sirius falou solenemente._

– _Ela não me odeia! Ela apenas não gosta de mim extremamente..."_

– Fim do Flashback –

– Não estou correta, Potter? – perguntou Lílian, interrompendo sua romântica lembrança.

– Que... É, claro. – falou Tiago, ainda perdido em seu pequeno mundo. Todos riram. – O que foi?

– Você acabou de concordar com o fato que você é um imbecilzinho arrogante, Tiago – disse um dos sextanistas da Corvinal, o jovem Carlos Chang. Carlos tem sido seu amigo desde que Tiago o ajudou a sair com uma garota da Corvinal, Carmem Lee. Eles ainda estavam saindo juntos.

– O que... ? Ah – Ele falou, finalmente percebendo o insulto. Ele levantou os olhos e viu Lílian sorrindo. Ele amava aquele sorriso.

– E isso é tudo. Fiquem certos que estam patrulhando os vagões e tenham um ótimo descanso durante o caminho do trem – Lílian terminou, dispensando os Monitores. Uma vez que todos tinham ido embora, ela se virou para ele.

– Eu não sei como você conseguiu esse cargo, Potter – ela jogou na cara – mas eu pretendo fazer que esse seja o melhor ano qye Hogwarts já teve, e eu preciso que você, como Monitor-Chefe, faça sua parte. Você é sortudo. Eu sabia exatamente o que dizer aos Monitores, mas eu precisarei de sua ajuda em outras coisas. – ela falou, olhando para ele sem todo aquele ódio de antes.

Ele sorriu.

– Lílian, eu tenho um nome.

– Que?

– Um nome, é Tiago.

– Não, dã.

– Você pode me chamar por ele? Quero dizer... se nós vamos trabalhar juntos por todo o ano, nós devemos não nos odiar, certo?

Pareceu que ela estava pensando.

– Eu não sei... – ela falou.

– Lílian, me desculpe qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito para fazer com que você me odiasse, nós podemos apenas nos conhecer novamente? Começar de novo? – ele implorou.

– Eu não... – ela arrastou.

– Eu vou te propor um trato – ele falou – Eu prometo parar de te chamar pra sair, a não ser que você queira que eu faça isso, se você for minha amiga. – Ele se levantou – Oi, eu sou Tiago.

Ela suspirou.

– Eu acho que tudo bem... – ela falou, se levantando também – Oi, Tiago. Eu sou Lílian.

– Prazer em conhecê-la. – ele disse, apertando sua mão – Agora, Lílian, não foi tão difícil, foi?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Não Potter, quero dizer... Tiago, não foi.

Ela sorriu e riu do sorriso bobo dele.

– Agora, o que nós temos que planejar? – ele perguntou, sentando-se novamente. Ela ia se sentar de novo em seu assento do outro lado do vagão, mas ele mencionou que ela se sentasse mais próximo a ele, e ela cumpriu (pensando bem antes), fazendo com que ele sorrisse de orelha a orelha de novo.

– Bem, aqui está o que temos de planejar...

Durante o resto da viagem, eles trabalharam em planos para o baile que estava vindo e as seções de patrulha dos Monitores. Bem depois, eles estavam em Hogwarts, e tinham planejado o baile quase todo. Eles discordaram em várias coisas, mas sempre que isso ocorria, eles jogavam pedra-papel-e-tesoura, e o vencedor escolhia.

– Te vejo mais tarde, Tiago! – Lílian gritou para ele quando eles se separaram para acompanhar seus diferentes grupos de amigos. Tiago fazia parte do povo popular, e Lílian mesmo tendo amigos, não fazia.

– Ôhh, ela está te chamando de Tiago agora, pontas? – Remos perguntou quando eles entrarm na carruagem.

– É, eu acabei de pedir pedir para que nós começassemos do zero, e por alguma razão, ela aceitou. – Tiago respondeu.

– Sorte, Pontas, muita sorte. – Sirius falou.

– É... muita sorte – Tiago falou, em estado de sonho. Isso acabara de se chocar nele: _Eu sou seu amigo de Lílian Evans..._


End file.
